PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT Tremor is a very common and often disabling movement symptom and occurs in a variety of neurological disorders. However, the treatment options for tremor are far from satisfactory. In recent years, the advances in neuroscience and clinical medicine have greatly improved our understanding of the pathophysiology of tremor; however, the research efforts are often isolated and there is no unified platform to enhance the discussion between basic scientists and clinicians to collectively develop therapy for tremor. ITC2020: From Bench to Bedside Towards Tremor Therapy Development will focus on most recent scientific advances and integrative approaches towards therapy, by identifying the cutting-edge speakers (Aim 2). It is also very important to draw young investigators and woman and under-represented minority investigators to this conference, who are traditionally under-represented in biomedical research. ITC2020 will take a series of steps to recruit and to enhance the participation of young investigators (Aim 1) as well as women and under- represented minority investigators (Aim 3). ITC2020 will be a critical mechanism to facilitate collaboration and discussion on tremor research, which will accelerate therapy development for tremor.